Death Walks
by Nightmares Around Winter
Summary: There was an old story about a marsh in England. Those that are lost there are gone forever, but what if a mage was lost and returned? Rated Teen for now but might get pushed up to M later. Mild DC comic elements.


Negima: Death Walks

Disclaimer: BLAH BLAH BLAH

Author's Note: I own nothing. This will feature an older Negi and an older class of 3-A, the girls are the same but they're in high school. This story also DC Comic elements, which I also don't own. Hope you enjoy.

Hi" means talking

'Hi' Means thinking

Hi means demonic/out worldly voices or thoughts

Prologue: Start of a New Unlife.

His village, his home, his friends and family were all burning down or panicking from the demonic horde's attack. It happened so fast and so suddenly, like a thief in the night. He was asleep when it happened, all it took was a hellish explosion of flame and power to stir him awake. He ran outside to see the destruction all around him.

"Run! Negi! Just Run!" A voice called out to him, he turned to see his sister. tears were running down her face as the sounds of people screaming and roars of inhuman pitch sounded. He was only ten, yet he didn't want to leave her. He was about to run to her, till a building collapse between them.

"Nekane!" He cried after her.

"RUN NEGI!" She screamed.

With tears heavily going down his face he complied with her orders and ran. He ran as fast as he could, he was mildly near sighted without his glasses but know of where he was going. The nearby, nameless marsh. It was dark, foreboding, and reeked of dark magic but he had no choice. His feet were hurting as the swamp came into view.

The spiny branches wiped and cut his young body as he ran through it. The cold, murky waters swallowed him as the come to his waist. He hid behind a dead tree as the screams of all the people he knew. He cried more, helplessly. 'Why am I so weak?!' He thought to himself, 'Where are you father?!"

He gasped as he suddenly felt a force pull him into the marsh. "What's going on?!" He asked himself as he grabbed the tree to prevent himself from being dragged by this invisible force, his fingers cut and sliced against the thorns of the tree till their strength was lost and he was dragged into the swamp.

It was as if he was pulled into by an strange magnetic force. Was this the dark magic they talked about so much in the village? The water was over his head as he tried fight it. The muck tasted like death and rot as the weight of it pushed him down, he was fighting against the very swamp. He started to grow more tired by each struggle he put up.

**'Why do you fight?'** A strange voice asked.

'W-What?' he asked.

**'Why do you fight? Do you not want strength?'** It asked.

'I don't want to die.' He replied as he struggled more.

**'Death is a minor setback, all forms of power and strength comes from sacrifice. Give in, submit, and I will make you a vessel of my strength.'** It said.

'Why? Why offer me this?' Negi asked as he sunk into the muck.

**'You want to see your father, do you not? To be a great mage and to become a hero? You cannot achieve them with out my help.'** It said.

'Why offer me this!?' he asked.

**'BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! DIE HERE AND STAY DIED OR DIE AND COME BACK WITH POWER! NOW CHOOSE!"** It demanded.

'Okay...I'll take you offer.'

**'Good, now relax.'** It said as Negi sunk into the marshy waters.

Negi closed his eyes and relaxed his aching muscles. His lungs painfully filled with he bog water, his body became cold as ice. His hearing was gone. He welcomed the void. Negi Springfield was dead, and no one will find his body.

Three Years Later.

"Hello Negi." Nekane said as she looked down a simple tombstone. The tombstone had the name of her younger brother on it. "It's been awhile since we talked." She started as she sat down. "Anya is still in London, she wishes she could come here to see you but she's been head over heels with work. She thinks because you're gone, she has to do work for two." She smiled faintly, "Everyone misses you Negi." She said quietly as tears filled her eyes. "I...I know you're in a better place, no suffering, no pain or fear or even sorrow. I bet it's beautiful there."

The bells ringed in the distance. "I must go, but I'll talk to you next month." She said as she kissed the gravemarker. As she turned to leave she felt a strange heavy wind blow through her hair behind her. As she turned around she gasped at the empty space. The tombstone was missing.

Two Years Later.

On a train heading into the prestigious academy called Mahora in the nation of Japan. A lone male figure could be seen amongst the cramped car, he caught the eye of the female passengers, which just happened to be everyone but him. He had handsome but mildly pale face with a dark, hunter green suit that complemented his tall, slim build. He had light reddish brown hair, tied into a short ponytail, that matched the color of his eyes behind small circular glasses.

He felt a hard bump on his back as a girl dropped her books by his feet. "Sorry." She apologized as she dropped down to pick them up.

"It's okay, let me help." He said as he dropped down to help her. The girl had green, mildly messy hair with freckles on her honestly attractive face. He smiled faintly at her causing her to blush brightly. She wore the long dress of the high school student of Mahora with a decent figure with alluring brown eyes. "Is there something on my face?" He asked as he handed her a few of her books.

"N-No." She stuttered. "Thank's for the help."

He smiled more, "No problem..." He said as he waited for her name.

She blushed more, "S-Sorry, my name is Natsumi Murakami." She said with a bow.

He copied her bow, "Negi Springfield."

END


End file.
